Meta Heroes
by Corey19
Summary: Jay Jr. and the Meta Heroes have been together for 25 years and have a strong bond, but after the grand war...the team has been questioning is it worth it to be a team anymore. That is, until, Jay-Jay decided to came in and fixed their bond and helped them get through this crisis. Will the Meta Heroes accept Him or reject Him? Omnipotent/metapotent OC. Crackfic and parody


**This is Meta Heroes with Jay-Jay as the main protagonist and the big good and Jay Jr. and Jabez as the deuteragonist**

**Crossovers:**

**Cartoons and Adult Cartoons: Ben 10, Boondocks, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Danny Phantom, Powerpuff Girls, Generator Rex, Samurai Jack, Foster Home For Imaginary Friends, The Loud House, Family Guy, Dexter Laboratory, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Codename: Kids Next Door, The Proud Family, Kim Possible, Total Drama Series, Steven Universe, Transformers Prime, Fairy Odd Parents, American Dad, Johnny Bravo, Adventure Time, Ed, Edd,n' Eddy, Star vs the Forces of Evil, Regular Show, Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty, Futurama, Courage the Cowardly Dog, The Amazing World of Gumball, Jimmy Neutron, American Dragon: Jake Long, Disney Universe, Looney Toons, Tom and Jerry, South Park, Hey Arnold, Spongebob Squarepants, Yin Yang Yo**

**Anime/Manga: Dragon Ball Z, Naruto, Fairy Tail, Bleach, Highschool Dxd, Highschool of the Dead, Hundred, Konosuba, Overlord, Tanya the Evil, Attack on Titan, One Piece, Re: Zero, Tenchi Muyo, Akame Ga Kill, Inuyashua, Ikki Tousen, Black Lagoon, Hellsing Ultimate, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Seven Deadly Sins, Medaka Box, One Punch Man, Sekirei, Trinity Seven, Keijo, Jojo Bizarre Adventures, Claymore, Fate Stay Night, UQ Holder, Monster Musume, My First Girlfriend is a Gal, Beezlebub, Maken Ki! Battling Venus, Miss Kobayashi Dragon Maid, Afro Samurai, Kill la Kill, Seven Heavenly Virtues, Rurouni Kenshin, Bikini Warriors, Hunter x Hunter, Rosario + Vampire, Majioko Oh Samurai Girls, Valkryie Drive Mermaid, My Hero Academia, Rwby, Samurai Champloo, Gurenn Lagoon, Freezing, Soul Eater, Yu yu Hakesuso, Toriko, Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple, Sailor Moon, Kaguya-Sama: Love is War, Black Clover, Anti Magic Academy 35, Gintama, Noragami, Super Sonico, Do You Love Your Mom and Her Two-Hit Multi-Target Attacks?, Demon Slayer, Fire Force, Goblin Slayer, Dr. Stone, ****Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt**

**Comic Books: Marvel Universe, DC Universe, Hellboy, Spawn, The Walking Dead, Sonic The Hedgehog, Teenage Ninja Mutant Turtles, Red Sonja, Witchblade**

**Video Games: Capcom Universe, Nintendo Universe, Yandere Simulator, Mortal Kombat, Soul Calibur, Tekken, Senran Kagura, World War Z (2019 Video Game), Dead or Alive, Assassin Creed, Red Dead Redemption 2, Huniepop, Silent Hill, Kancolle, Bayonetta, GTA San Andreas, BlazBlue, Just Cause, Prototype, Halo, God of War, Mafia 3, Lollipop Chainsaw, Left 4 Dead 1 and 2, Infamous 1 and Second Son, Queen Blade, Until Dawn, Final Fantasy, Valkyrie Crusade, Hyperdimension Neptunia, Skullgirls, SNK**

**Movies: Nightmare on Elm Street, Friday the 13, Halloween, Texas Chainsaw, Wrong Turn, IT, Hellraiser, Scream, Chucky, Saw, The Ring, The Thing, Carrie, Alien, Predator, Terminator, Candyman, John Wick, Zombieland**

**Creepypasta and Urban Legends: Slenderman, Jeff the Killer, The Goatman, The Smiling Man, Kuchisake-Onna, Funnymouth, The Blind Maiden, Mr. Bear, The Ticket-Taker, The Rake, Black-eyed Children, Bloody Mary, Bunny Man**

**TV shows: Lucifer, Power Rangers**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs**

* * *

In a mysterious world

In space, we see a planet that looks like Earth

Except, it much bigger and more dangerous

This is the beautiful home Jay Jr and Jabez

Well, this used to be the beautiful home

After the Grand War between Meta Heroes and Assembly of the Wicked

It left the place destroyed and ruined

Which earn this world the named of Ravaged Earth

Not only that, but the crime rate is also at an all-time high and the world is in chaos and anarchy

It also affected the Omega Omnisphere

The war caused the Meta Heroes to lose their allies and friends

The Assembly of the Wicked won the war because Meta Heroes were too weak and lack of resources and members and had to retreat

The Assembly of the Wicked spread their rule and spread anarchy and chaos throughout the omega omnisphere

This leaves the Meta Heroes afraid and has to hide from their greatest enemy for 13 and a half years

Almost all the Meta Heroes have lost their hope and their faith in winning

Except for Jay Jr.

Jay Jr. is the leader of the Meta Heroes and the king of gods

It feels it his duty that he should not lose hope and always have faith

This leads to him to butting his heads with his best friend and knight...Jabez

Jabez believes that they should hide and not fight the Assembly of the Wicked

Jay Jr. and the Meta Heroes did not like this

Making the Meta Heroes losing their second leader and haven't seen him for two years

However, things start to change for the better when a certain person shows up in their lives

* * *

Ravaged Earth: New York City

We New York City in ruins and destroyed and Assembly of the Wicked robots of all sizes guarding the place

A guy is walking on the road

He 5'8 and has fierce vampire dragon angelic demonic blazing crimson ruby red eyes, dark jet raven midnight black spiky hair, 28 packs abs, a well-toned and ripped shredded lean muscular body, midnight black tribal tattoos to His face down to His legs, ruby red tribal tattoos that go to His neck down to His legs and His back, crimson tribal tattoos on the middle on His pecs, dark sapphire blue tribal tattoos on the middle of His back, milk chocolate skin, very razor-sharp canine fangs, have the symbol of omnipotence both of His palms, have a Saiyan tail, and He wore a black cloak, a black tank top, black ripped jeans, a gold cross necklace that radiating divine and light energy and a black cross necklace on his neck that radiating demonic and dark energy, and black polo boots

This is Jayvon Jayson aka Jay-Jay

He currently walking around the city

Looking for innocent people and avoiding the guards with ease

He saw a couple of drones escorting innocent civilians and decided to follow them

* * *

Inside the grocery store

The grocery store is dark

The lights are off, counters are knocked off, and it a mess

Two people, a man and a woman, are walking around quietly

The man is 7'7 and has caramel skin, a very muscular body, a scar that goes to his cheek to his left eye, dark ocean blue eyes, shoulder-length straight red-orange hair and he wore a red muscle shirt, blue jeans with gold trimmings, and light gray and white sneakers

This Jay Jr. and he the new king of gods

The woman is 5'7 and has a scar on the left side of her neck and very long, slightly curled pale green hair that is pulled up into two, bow-shaped buns with some hair held by four gold sticks and a single silver kunai. She has a little bit of makeup and a large, flame tattoo marking on her chest and bright cyan eyes and wore a wears a lavender, revealing kimono with a large slot on the right leg to reveal most of it, along with a weapon tied around her leg. The kimono is lined in thick bands of pale gold and thin lines of white around her collar, while below her chest is a light orange band decorated by flowers and various other designs, and held by a very thin red string. She wears large, metal sandals with two huge cuts in the heel, making it resemble a large E. The toe straps are red.

This is Fuga and she is a shinobi and a loyal knight to Jay Jr.

The two are checking their list of the supplies they needed

"I think that everything," Fuga said as she looks at Jay Jr.

"Good. Now we can get out of here and head back to base," Jay Jr. said

Fuga nods in agreement and the two grab their grabs and were about to leave

But both of them heard the doors slide open and saw a couple of drones walk into the store

Jay Jr. and Fuga quickly hide and talk among themselves

"Shit shit. This not good," Jay Jr. whispered

"What do we do Jay Jr.?" Fuga asked with fear in her voice

Jay Jr. looks at her with fear in his eyes and thinks

"I don't know," Jay Jr. said, "We can try to escape,"

Fuga's eyes widened

"Are you sure? I mean it borderline impossible to escape them,"

Jay Jr. nods and sneaks behind the drones

Fuga looks around for the drones and saw none nearby by her and Jay Jr.

So she decided to follow her leader

They were almost at the exit but both get electrocuted by the drones

Both of them fall to the ground

Shaking from the electric shock and the drones walked towards them and put them into some handcuffs that made of very rare metal and the drones pick them up

"Well, if it isn't Jay Jr. and his loyal knight, Fuga," A deep male voice said

Jay Jr. and Fuga's faces immediately turned sour at the sound of that voice

The man is 8'0, tan skin, medium-length gray hair with bangs on his forehead, a very muscular body, olive eyes and he wore silver and gold armor

"Muro," Jay Jr. said with venom in his voice

"The one and only. Its been a while since we last met," Muro said, "So tell me how you're kids doing Fuga?"

Fuga didn't answer instead gives him a nasty look

"Silent treatment, eh?" Muro said, he chuckles a little bit then punches her in her stomach

Making the kunoichi grunts and cough up a mixture of saliva and blood

"Answer me when I'm talking to you bitch!" Muro said angrily

"They're doing fine," Fuga said with anger and fear in her voice

Muro looks disappointed

"Really? I expected them to be scared from me brutally killing their father," Muro said, "Then again, they probably are. What I did know...I just know I enjoy killing him and hearing your screams of despair,"

Muro lets out an evil laugh while Fuga looks at him with rage

Jay Jr. looks at Fuga with sympathy

"Where is your boss, Muro?" Jay Jr. asked

"He on his spaceship," Muro said, "Why you ask that?"

"I want you to tell him that I've been training and with this training, I will kill him," Jay Jr. said

It was dead silent for a couple of seconds, then Muro starts laughing

"I'm *laughs* sorry *laughs* but what?" Muro said

"Did I stutter?" Jay Jr. said

"No. I'm just wanted to make sure what I heard you said," Muro said, while from the tears from the corners of his eyes, "Anyway, you really think you can fight Beretta? Well, prove it. Robots let him go,"

The robots let him go and unlock the handcuffs

Jay Jr. instantly in Rage God Mode and charges at Muro and cocked his fist back and launched at Muro

Only for Muro to catch it and knee him in the gut

Making the kings of gods falls to his knees and holds his stomach in pain

Muro kneel down to his level

"See what I'm talking about? If you can't defeat me then you sure as hell can't defeat Beretta," Muro said with a smug look, "Restrain him. We're going back to base,"

Muro walks out the grocery store and headed towards their base

The robots pick him up and put back into him handcuffs and follow Muro

* * *

15 minutes later

The group made it to Muro's base

The group walk towards the cell room

The robots throw Jay Jr. and Fuga in the cell

"I would kill you two but the boss wants y'all alive," Muro said, "Might as well get comfortable...y'all gonna be here for a while,"

Muro walks out the room and two robots stand guard

Jay Jr. and Fuga looks around and saw they are only ones in the cell

So they both sat down and sighs

It was quiet for a few minutes

Until Fuga spoke

"Jay Jr., I have a question," Fuga said

"Shoot," Jay Jr. said

"Do you think we should just give up?" Fuga asked, "I mean don't get me wrong, I would love things to go back to where they were. But I feel like no matter how much we fight them is proved to be worthless,"

Jay Jr. looks at her for a minute then sighs

"I feel the same way too Fuga," Jay Jr. said, earning a shock expression from Fuga, "I noticed that any good we do in this world, we get punished. I know the Meta Heroes want things to go back what they were but I can tell we all losing hope as time progress. Not to mention that the Fates abandoned us,"

Jay Jr. takes out a cigar and lights it

"I'm supposed to be the king of gods. Some king I turned out to be," Jay Jr. said, taking the cigar out of his mouth and puffs out smoke

Fuga was silent

She couldn't help but agree

Their worlds, their homes, their omega omnisphere

Have been ruined by the Assembly of the Wicked

* * *

With Jay-Jay

Jay-Jay is on top of a building that is 25 feet away from the base

'The innocent people are in the cell room. I'm gonna have to sneak in quietly,' Jay-Jay thought

Jay-Jay jump towards the base and landed on the ground softly

He quietly sneaks past the guards and made it towards the door

Jay-Jay knew the door is locked, so He quietly picked the lock and enter in the cell room

He saw two guards and quickly take them out with His speed

Jay-Jay walks to Jay Jr. and Fuga's cell they were kept in

Jay Jr. and Fuga noticed him

"Who are you?" Jay Jr. asked with a curious tone

"Name Jayvon Jayson,"

The Supreme King break the cell door with one hand

Jay Jr. and Fuga is surprised

'Holy Shit. He broke a cell door made out of Stanor with ease,' Fuga thought

Jay-Jay break the other people out of their cells

"Thank you, sir," A young boy said

Jay-Jay just nods and motioned for everyone to follow Him and open

They all followed Him

* * *

5 minutes later

The group are far away

Jay-Jay stops walking and turns around to face the group

"Alright. Y'all safe right here," Jay-Jay said

He starts walking back to base

"Where are you going?" Fuga asked

"I"m going back to their base to destroy it," Jay-Jay said, He turns around and starts walking toward the base

The group is shocked

"Are you insane?! You're going to get yourself killed!" Jay Jr. shouted with anger

Jay-Jay just kept walking

"*Groans* Fuga, I'm going to need you to escort these people to safety," Jay Jr. said, going after Jay-Jay

"Everyone follow me," Fuga said, while she walks towards their base

Jay Jr. wondering what the hell is going on Jay-Jay's mind

He must have heard of the Assembly of the Wicked

The guy has to know-how dangerous their is and yet He still going after their base

Jay Jr. thought this guy must have a death wish or something

Even if he doesn't, it won't end well with him

Or so he thought


End file.
